


【Timjay】海葬人魚

by alikaz



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, TimJay - Freeform, 但有著一個我認為很好的結局, 基調不明亮
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikaz/pseuds/alikaz
Summary: 杰森死了，死於一場毫無道理及陰謀的意外中。他們按照往生者的願望把他火化並灑到海裏，卻沒想到，杰森又回來了，自深海中復活的他請求提姆把他殺掉。提姆看著變成了人魚的戀人，手指搭在板機上。





	1. Chapter 1

1.

 

_一縷靈魂能被死神退貨多少次？_

 

＊

 

杰森.托德再一次安息，這次沒有撬棍，沒有爆炸，更沒有小丑，只有一顆黃銅色的流彈。

 

在哥譚，黑幫之間的火拼並不罕見，只差在規模。於杰森、或者說紅頭罩的身份不搭調的是，那只是一場小型的械鬥，幾個名不經傳的流氓一言不合拔槍打了起來，也沒開到幾槍就有警察介入制止了。

 

偏偏，那寥寥數槍就有槍命中了杰森。

 

那是個白天，杰森正下樓採購日用品和食物路經了該地，他不是夜晚的紅頭罩，只是個沒有超能力的普通人類。他穿上了皮夾克，也沒忘把凱夫拉穿在衣服底下，偏偏子彈 如長了眼睛般，穿過了纖維沒有包圍的部分——喉嚨中央，失血的速度讓他等不到救援。

 

無法接受杰森再次離開只是一場意外的蝙蝠全家上下像發了瘋般調查，各種假設推想從腦中擠出，試圖找出一個犯手來承受他們的悲和憤，可是，沒有，這一次純屬一個不幸的意外；他們無法接受這荒謬的事實，但經過一整年的全方位調查後，他們不得不相信，儘管還在試圖搜查，可是他們心底隱約知道那不會有結果。

 

遺體遵從本人生前的意願火化了，烈焰把杰森的軀體焚燒至塵土，只有極少量的骨塊還留下有形的殘渣；明明生前是個那麼高那麼壯的男人，攏起來，大概也就一個可樂罐的份量。

 

布魯斯本想把骨灰安放在韋恩宅，可是在提姆轉達杰森的意願後，罕見且輕易地讓步了，最後他們一起乘船出海，把骨灰灑到海裏。

 

「比起蟲子，還是大海吧，海水應該沒蛆蟲了。」，提姆記得杰森當時是這樣說的，身上還穿著神奇女俠標誌的睡衣，躺在他側邊，支起了一條手臂撐著臉頰看著他，說得輕描淡寫，笑得漫不經心，但眼裏裝著悲哀、無奈與真切的懇求，說完後，他便訕訕地笑了笑，拉起被子說要睡覺。

 

出海當日的天氣相當晴朗，照在甲板上的陽光溫暖宜人，但映在眾人難掩哀慟的臉上，不合時宜得諷刺。

 

灑灰時，女孩們都沉默著，布魯斯更是繃著臉沒有說話，迪克把他們的份說了，也許是全家的份量他都包辦了，又哭又笑像個神經病，而達米安則讓人驚訝地帶了束花來出席，繃著的小臉像極了他父親。

 

骨灰在手指縫間溜走，順著灰槽往下流，縷縷海風把它們吹送至遠方，又因重力而落到水裏，最小的孩子拆開了花束的絲帶，把百合花一枝枝的投到海裏，連同其他準備好的白色花瓣，骨灰隨著花香與海浪飄流到世界各地，杰森.陶德從今安息於瑰麗綺爛的海底深處。

 

提姆不記得自己做過些什麼了。他的腦袋自接到杰森死訊後便像蒙上了一層灰霧，記憶總是模模糊糊的，操控身體時也像是有網路卡頓，連進食和睡眠等基本生理需要都經常忘記，唯獨對每每在夢中見到的杰森身影特別清楚。

 

在杰森的要求下，他們沒設墓碑，更沒有紀念櫃，但想悼念他的話，方法有很多，例如韋恩宅內那幅肖像，例如眾人電腦內存放的照片，例如腦海中的回憶，又例如帶上花束來海邊坐坐。

 

下葬時是白色的花，悼念時是紅色的花。

 

提姆一片片地拔下玫瑰的花瓣投入海中，片片暗紅色的花瓣像一艘艘載浮載沉的小舟，裝著無形的思念駛至世界的盡頭，帶給他彼岸的愛人。

 

一枝玫瑰的花瓣不多，就算特意放慢，也不過是十來分鐘的事。

 

提姆拿著光禿的枝幹，靠在圍欄上看海，暗藍的波濤一下下拍在碼頭邊的防波提，微涼的夜風不斷吹拂，領帶、髮絲、衣襬都在輕晃。

 

忽然，浪與浪之間亮過一抹銀色，如鑽石般閃爍著虹彩。提姆正想細看時，卻又消失了。

 

提姆揉了揉佈滿紅筋的疲憊眼睛，心想自己也許該睡上一覺了。

 


	2. Chapter 2

2.

 

_ 他回來了，如履刀尖。 _

 

＊

  
  
提姆每星期三和五都會來海邊，前者是杰森出事的時間，後者是下葬的時間。   
  
不忙的日子，他會帶上一本書，在心裏唸給對方，托此，他把對方最愛的那本《傲慢與偏見》看得滾瓜爛熟，那些對白快記得比C語言還牢；忙碌的日子，只能帶上一枝花、甚或是兩手空空地過來走走。有時會遇上家裏的其他人，又或是悄悄來訪的杰森的隊友，但更多時候他都獨自一人。   
  
今天是個不忙碌的日子。

 

帶上熱騰騰的咖啡和香軟的麵包，以及一本他認為杰森會喜歡，實際上就是在他書櫃中抽出來的文學經典，提姆坐在碼頭的石椅上一頁頁地翻閱。今天能擠出空閑的時段只有清晨。碼頭沒有旁人，未熙的天色還帶著灰濛，寂靜的碼頭只有風聲，常來作客的鳥兒今日不見踪影，厚厚的雲朵如旋渦在天際捲成一團，蜻蜓都在低飛。

 

掀頁時提姆抬眸望了一下，判斷出天氣即將變壞，雨點不久便會降下，於是他開始收拾東西。

 

這時，有一道人影自一旁緩步接近，腳步有點搖晃，帶著海腥味和濕漉漉的步印，一頭黑髮正滴著水珠黏在額頭、臉頰和後頸，沒穿上鞋子的赤足踩在粗糙的石面路上，皮膚像在水裏泡了良久般蒼白而略腫，而那臉孔，熟悉得叫人落淚。

 

提姆瞠大了雙眼，空白的腦海像冒滿了泡沫，沸騰得喧鬧但沒有思考能力；他定定的看著來人，已經分不清這是因朝思而生的妄想，還是因暮想而生的夢。

 

雨水忽就下了，淅瀝淅瀝不絕於耳，打在皮膚上的水點喚回提姆的注意力。他沒空理會那名和杰森很像的人了，得在書頁完全濕透前把書本收好，因為那是杰森的書，就算他已在九泉之下，他也不會想提姆把他的書弄得亂七八糟。提姆焦急地想要把書放入任何可以防水的物料內，卻遺憾地發現一向算無遺策的自己連一個塑料袋都沒帶在身上。在提姆左翻右找的時間，來人把書撿了起來，指尖沿著封面上的燙金紋路摩挲，神色懷念。

 

提姆盯著來人在封面上劃下的水㾗，憤怒地站起身，卻發現對方熟稔地把書翻到最後頁，掀起一張正方形的便條紙，撕下站在後方的一個小透明塑料袋。

 

裝好了，他把書遞回給提姆，而提姆望著他，嘴巴像離了水的魚般張張合合，久久找不出一句話來說的他只得咬著唇，難而置信地撫上對方的臉頰，並在對方那抹久違的笑容中決堤，沿著臉頰滾下的淚水已分不清是淚還是雨。

 

「我好想你」、「拜託告訴我這是真的」、「杰森」、「我愛你」、「謝謝你回來」、「我是不是來晚了？」、「杰森」、「我們回家吧」、「你怎麼復活了？」、「我好想你」、「我們有遵照你的遺願」、「杰森」、「杰森」、「杰森」……所有想說的話全纏在舌尖，最終只能以親吻來代替講話。

 

雨水沖得兩人的皮膚都冰冰涼涼的，杰森的嘴唇更是冷得不可思議，又濕又冷的，吻裏有著海水的咸腥味。抽泣使提姆的呼吸斷斷續續的，過於激動的情緒使手止不住抖震，踮起腳跟的他用力攀著杰森的肩膀，而杰森則回抱著他，閉上眼，讓這無聲的溝通將彼此的心聲接通，雙腳也在微微顫抖。

 

「我也好想你」、「這是真的，我回來了」、「小紅」、「我也愛你」、「我回來了」、「你沒來晚，我也是剛到」、「提寶」、「好啊，一起回家吧」、「我也不知道我怎麼又復活了」、「我好想你」、「謝謝你」、「提姆」、「提姆」、「提姆」……可是杰森沒有能力把它們說出聲來。

 

杰森往後梳起提姆的瀏海，感傷又欣喜地看著他的愛人，以嘴型說了點話，提姆瞇著眼閱讀，明白對方在調侃自己眼下如一隻「落湯雞」，但也不想想自己也沒好上多少。

 

提姆吸了吸鼻子，牽起對方的手，試探著問：「我們回家？回我們那間房子，我車就停了在不遠處。」

 

杰森點了點頭，皺著眉頭挪起了腳步。

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

3.

 

_ 千言萬語、千言萬語，若想細聽，請到水裏。 _

 

＊   
  


一關上大門，杰森便直往浴室走去。他坐進浴缸裏，把衣物一件件脫掉丟開，扭至最盡的水龍頭咻咻的湧出微涼的水，水位不斷上升，過好了一會兒，水已經注滿了九分，隨便一動都會溢出浴缸。跟著進了浴室的提姆本想把水關掉，但杰森制止了他並搖了搖頭，水流沒被關上只是減弱，像道垂落的銀絲不斷注進缸內，缸外的則在在地磚的縫隙中爬行。

 

接著，杰森招了招手，像有秘密要向對方耳語，於是提姆便撐著缸邊俯身，不料杰森唇角往上彎了彎後，便一手揪著他衣領，一手捏著他鼻子，把他拖入水中；提姆下意識掙扎，水花四濺，但很快便怔住了，一雙藍眼在水裏睜得大大的，映著眼前的景象。

 

杰森身上有很多很多的細小氣泡冒出，幾乎快把人淹沒，同時，之前在海旁所見的銀色流彩夾雜其中，照得水泡邊緣都鍍上了虹彩，像一顆顆的鑽石圓粒。

 

當泡沫散去時，杰森的樣子已經不一樣了。

 

黑髮在水中飄盪，耳朵處長出了像魚鰭似的東西，軟軟的骨骼覆著一層薄膜，銀白色中帶著粉藍的珠光色調，忽然長得又尖又長的指甲也是同樣的顏色，頰邊長出了鮮紅的魚腮，而雙腿則併成一尾長長的魚尾，自肚臍下方開始覆上亮晶晶的鱗片，而這就是虹彩的來源。

 

杰森張開嘴，吐出一串泡泡，聲音直接傳入提姆腦海中。

 

「嗨，提姆。」

 

聲音還是那把聲音，煙草薰染過的沙啞聲線，只會用在特定對象的語調軟得一塌糊塗，像最強的麻醉藥直接倒在腦膜上，把每一條腦神經都泡得軟綿綿，瞳孔渙散，四肢不由自主地放軟，整個人差點就栽進浴缸，要不是膝蓋狠撞到缸壁上。

 

痛楚拉回了提姆意識，肺部因缺氧而漸漸刺痛的感覺終於排回大腦的排程中，他趕緊把頭抬出水面，大口喘氣。

 

潾潾的波紋，扭曲了水下杰森的臉容，魚腮翕翕張張，時不時露出的血肉鮮紅得刺眼。

 

也許是被冰冷的自來水刺激到的緣故，亦也許是些脆弱而不理性的原因，提姆眼眶正泛著紅，努力維持冷靜的他問：「這就是今次復活的代價？類似拉撒路池水帶來的瘋狂。」

 

「提米、我的小提米，看清楚點。」，杰森搖搖頭否認，嘴巴在水下張張合合，「我沒有復活。」，在提姆不解的目光下，他補充道：「杰森.陶德沒有複活。杰森.陶德已經死了，回來的只是披著他臉皮的怪物。」

 

如尖爪般的手從水中探出，輕輕搭在提姆的咽喉上。

 

「我只是一條從深海中游上岸的怪物，有著人類的外型，但裏在完完全全只是一條魚、畸形的魚。」，杰森說，「我有著能讓人類無知無覺地溺死的聲音——」，他捏了下提姆的手臂讓其回過神，而提姆則挪出應付恐懼毒氣的精神力和杰森的聲音對抗著，「——有著能割開皮肉的指甲，有著喜歡生吃血淋淋生命的習性，還有著和安徒生童話一樣的詛咒：每當完全脫離了水時，尾巴便會像被刀斬般分開，長出雙腳，而每一步、每一步在過去都輕易而舉的腳步，都如履刀尖，我甚至無法在陸地上和你說話，天曉得我有多喜歡你在碼頭閱讀《老人與海》。」

 

「如果你不是杰森，那你為什麼要來找我？」，心下隱約猜到答案的提姆面如金紙，揣著一絲希望詢問對方，期望聽到的答案非他心中所想，那個最壞、最壞的猜測。

 

「殺了我。」，人魚如此說，就像只是提姆思緒的回音。

 

提姆嘆了口氣，理性的他殺掉了感性的他的抗議，心裏清楚這令人痛苦的任務除了他外，沒人會應下，沒人會明白杰森對這種「復活」有多厭惡，而且也沒人會比他更愛杰森，默念了上百遍的捨他其誰後，提姆咬著唇點了點頭。

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> －這章存在具體的血腥描寫，已經tag了Graphic Depictions Of Violence，請務必注意並確認自己的san值是否能閱讀相關內容

4.

 

_ 宛如地獄。 _

 

*

 

當蝙蝠俠打開門時，他以為自己看到了地獄，甚至以為這只是自己的惡夢；黏稠的血液灑在浴室幾近每一個角落，連天花板都難以倖免，不少點點星星開始發黑，地磚和浴缸裏的血肉有的在蠕動，有的則軟乎乎地攤成一團肉泥，奇怪的是，大量透明晶螢的魚鱗散落在附近；盈滿鼻腔與肺部的，除了濃烈的血臭味外，還有死魚般的腥臭，不少惱人的蒼蠅低飛盤旋在肉塊上，還有周遭散落的、沾滿血液的各種武器。

 

提姆──他的其中一名養子──眼白佈滿了血絲，鬍渣像多天未刮，本就長期烏青的眼下更是黑得像兩塊半圓的瘀血，衣服如同在血池裏漿洗過，而眼神，則烔烔得異常，像沒留意到蝙蝠俠的到來，只管死死的盯著浴缸裏那些血肉。

 

蝙蝠俠上前，輕輕把手槍（他認得這把槍，是杰森經常配帶的其中一把）從提姆手中抽走，提姆下意識想要握緊搶回，但不消半秒，他便放鬆了氣力，整個人也像軟倒般跌坐到地上，並把頭埋在膝上。

 

「解釋。」，蝙蝠俠低沉而沙啞地低吼。

 

提姆怔著，藍眼左瞟右瞟像在觀察現場環境，試圖拼湊並回想自己這幾天的生活，忽然他便跳了起來，拿著一旁的尖刀，跑進浴缸裏，想捅在某顆外露且不斷跳動的心臟上，但立即被蝙蝠俠架著了。

 

「解釋，現在！」，蝙蝠俠再次要求，眉頭皺了起來。

 

「得趕緊…得趕緊……」，久久未曾開口的提姆像夢囈般呢喃，沙啞的聲線似是生鏽的齒輪正在咬合；他舔了舔下唇，絲毫未覺在那其中的血味，「不然就來不及了……」，說著，他試圖掙開布魯斯。

 

「來不及什麼？」，蝙蝠俠用力把提姆按到牆上，奪走了他的尖刀，「你到底發生了什麼事？這些血是誰的？」

 

提姆越過蝙蝠俠的肩膀，直直的盯著浴缸裏的肉塊，沒有理會布魯斯的提問，只是悲哀地說：「已經來不及了，神經已經連上，杰森會感覺到痛楚。」

 

「杰森？」，聽到他另一名養子的名字，蝙蝠俠感覺自己的胃袋像被人狠狠地用力擠壓，「他在哪裡？難道他又……」，話說到一半，他環顧了下周遭，不祥得讓他心臟像被雷電劈中的猜想躍至心頭，「這是血肉都是他？」，他咬著牙，想到杰森有多抗拒自己再被復活，為此特意要求火化遺體，「他回來了，對不對？然後他請求你把他殺掉，在我們知情前，對不對？提姆！你必須跟我說明一切，讓我來幫助你們！」

 

浴缸裏的肉塊已經黏合上大半，白白的腦袋半埋半露在頭顱裏，角度詭異的手臂正緩緩扭回正確的模樣，肋骨一根根的往中央長出，像門扉正在合上。

 

「殺不掉的，重生的速度太快了，只能搶在血肉飛散得零碎，痛覺神經沒連接上時，把心臓攪爛。」，提姆晃晃頭，藍眼盯著某處，失神地說：「刀用過了，電鋸用過了，子彈用過了，炸藥用過了，毒藥用過了，鈍器用過了，温度用過了，缺氧的技倆用過了，電流用過了……都用過了、都用過了，神經要是還連著，他的叫聲、他的痛呼，都會直接炸在我腦海。」，察覺到對方的疑惑，他勾起一邊唇角，傻傻地笑：「他現在是一尾人魚。」

 

蝙蝠俠皺起眉頭，他必須承認，眼下情況相當詭異，而且不在他擅長處理的範圍，可是他絕不介意，為解救兩名兒子而四處奔波，費盡腦汁，接觸些科學無法解釋之事。

 

「讓我幫你們。」，蝙蝠俠說完，想了想，解下頭盔，以布魯斯的聲音說：「拜託。」

 

提姆沒有看他，只是掙開布魯斯，布魯斯放開了手，但視線一直謹慎地盯著提姆的行動；提姆從浴缸裏把已經復原了大半的杰森撈上來抱著，低頭親了親對方沒有温度，而且沾滿血污的雙唇，額頭貼著額頭地低聲呢喃了一遍又一遍的「對不起」。

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

5.

 

_ 塵歸塵，土歸土，魚兒自當回海中。 _

 

*

 

蝙蝠俠是不會殺人的，就算是對方主動要求的安樂死，就算對方已經不怎麼算得上是人類，都無法逼迫他打破自己這條鐵律，故他積極尋求的，非殺死人魚的方法，而是一味解藥，把他的養子變回人類的解藥。

 

然而，七海之王臉有難色地說，這種藥是不存在的，因為杰森現在不是「被變成」了人魚，而是他「就是」一條人魚，就算有相關的藥劑，也是把他「變作」了人類，而非「變回」人類，後者也是蝙蝠俠想要的，但水行俠直言他對這種藥劑一無所知，並重申這種情況相當罕有，他也只聽過類似的傳說，也許他們可以改變一下心態，別把這當作詛咒，而是一種來自大海的饋贈，甚至是奇妙的祝福。

 

顯然，亞瑟這番話並不符合蝙蝠俠的期望。

 

最有望的顧問說不出了然，其後請來幫忙的眾多能人異士亦是同樣。最初，人魚每每在聽到來訪人士策手無策的結論後，都會衝著一直不願意成存他的死志的布魯斯冷笑，但後來，興許是聽多了，他便什麼反應都沒有，連一個目光都懶得丟給布魯斯。

 

日子一天一天的過去了，季節的輪子又轉過了一格，連綿不斷的雨水和潮濕悶熱的夏季終於褪去，金黃與火紅爬上樹椏枝頭，又跳到街道地上，瑰麗的秋景畫卷漸漸在城中各處展開，坐在車中等著紅綠燈變換時，提姆撐著下巴看著馬路旁的落葉，想著以前坐在副駕駛座的杰森映在玻璃窗上的倒影，撐著臉頰的他，帶著一抹淺淺的微笑，用一副以文學和心靈製成的放大鏡，悠然自得地細細欣賞著城市百態。

 

陷入回憶中的提姆沒有發覺燈號已經改變，直至後方的車子響號了才驚醒過來，踏下油門，把徘徊於心間的苦澀嚥到胃裏。

 

他正駕車前往的，便是現在杰森所在的位置，某座蝙蝠俠用作秘密研究基地的建築物。

 

提姆走進了這實驗室似的空間，越過各式各樣的機械和化學品，直走到最後方的玻璃房，以指紋和瞳孔解除門鎖，佑大的房內只有一座大型水槽和一些毛巾，乾淨簡潔得空虛冷清。他把手按在水槽的玻璃面上，靜靜看著裏面的人。

 

布魯斯為杰森準備的水槽相當之大，足以容納一尾人魚在裏面悠游數圈；日光燈照著粼粼波光，細白的底砂沉在缸底，碧綠的水草悠悠擺動，若忽然一陣水紋盪開，便是水族箱內的主角正在游過，銀白色的美麗魚鱗像星辰般熠熠生輝，當其劃過眼前時，便是流星。

 

只是空間再好，也無法掩飾這是個魚缸，是個透明的監獄。儘管杰森離水便能長出雙腳，但那如同步行在刀尖上的鑽心痛楚，就算是他這種習慣痛楚的人都走得雙眉緊皺、冷汗直流，動作無法敏捷起來，更別說跑出蝙蝠俠的「保護圈」──這當然是他親身驗證出來的事，而事後提姆那張擔心得快要死掉的臉制止了同類型的逃跑事件。

 

這時，魚缸中浮浮沉沉的杰森正閉上了眼，黑髮淩亂地散開漂浮，一絲絲的隱隱遮著他的臉；罩著上身的白襯衫衣襬浮高，露出精壯的腹肌，以及自肚臍下方開始生出片片魚鱗，連接著晶瑩的尾巴，像一大塊盪游在水中的綢緞，無骨般隨水流擺動。眼前這畫面過於安靜，彷似是被泡在褔爾馬林裏的奇幻標本，若非魚腮仍在間歇性眨動，若非半張的嘴巴偶然會吐出一串氣泡，若非睡著的人魚眉頭仍皺得那樣的緊。

 

提姆沉默地站在玻璃前，直至人魚睜開幽藍的眼眸，像兩汪寂靜無波的水，恰似魚缸的環境。

 

「早安。」，提姆努力讓自己彎出一抹微笑。

 

「早安，提米。」，杰森在他腦海裏回應，同時利落地曲體翻身，輕擺著魚尾游近玻璃，把手掌貼在提姆的掌印上，勾唇微笑，「看我睡覺看了多久？小偷窺狂。」

 

「我光明正大著呢。」，提姆紅著臉反駁。

 

接著，兩人就靜下來了。提姆咬著舌尖，把「你最近如何」或是「今天感覺怎樣」之類的風涼話嚥回肚裏，苦思著話句填充這片空白，倒是杰森把它們說出口了。

 

「最近如何？」，杰森在玻璃上描摹著提姆的眉眼，在那兩大個烏青上重點劃圈，「有沒有好好睡覺？是不是又把能量棒和咖啡當正餐了？」

 

「還不錯──」，提姆乾乾地回答，並在杰森懷疑的目光中補充：「我前晚甚至做了一鍋栗子南瓜奶油濃湯，儘管它一點兒也濃不起來；我甚至學會了疊衣服，並在抛棄了量杯和電子磅後，用洗衣機成功洗乾淨了衣服。」

 

杰森笑了出來，調侃著說：「那可真不容易，我為你感到驕傲，提姆少爺。」

 

笑聲漸弱，令人不安的沉默又回到這個房間。

 

杰森垂著眼眸，而提姆緊咬著唇，無形的秒針跳了幾步，兩人的話語撞在同一個瞬間：

 

「外面已經到了栗子南瓜的季節了嗎？」

「你想到外面看看秋景嗎？」

 

一同瞠目，然後又眨了眨眼，接著輕鬆的笑意又攀上兩人的嘴邊。

 

杰森沒有深入詢問提姆打算如何把他帶出去，只是點了點頭，以一句「愛死你了」來贊同提姆的提議，笑容的角度和他以前踹敵人屁股時的很相像，有點狡黠和不懷好意，但更像是他們密謀把韋恩宅內所有小甜餅偷渡回他們自己家裏時更像，滿滿的踴躍試試及「受死吧！布魯斯／蝙蝠俠！」，那雙藍眼又活過來了，像被囚在玻璃瓶的水流回了海洋。

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提姆不會疊衣服是漫畫講的，愛死那隻把不會疊衣服講得理直氣壯的小提米<3<3<3


	6. Chapter 6

6.

 

_ 我的時光是何其有幸，能被你驚豔。 _

_ 我的歲月又是何其有幸，能被你溫柔。 _

 

*

 

秋風微涼，公園步道上有不少途人在散步，清掃工嚓嚓的掃地聲，和行人踏踩落葉時的喀嚓聲交錯響起，木造的長椅和金屬造的輪椅在陽光下照得金黃，柔和的秋日暖陽曬在皮膚上溫暖而舒服，杰森和提姆靜靜地坐著，兩眼漫無目的地追著鴿子、落葉、狗隻、或途人，又在飄盪的亮黃色風箏上停下，捂暖了雙手的咖啡散發出芬芳的醇香。

 

正是個祥和的中午時光。

 

杰森瞇起眼，把半張臉埋在圍巾裏打了個呵欠，完了，又眨巴眨巴著眼，藍眼中閃過驚訝，盈滿懷念，懷念著一些在陸地生活中最基本的微末細節。

 

「睏嗎？」，提姆問，試圖把過度的焦慮包裝成普通的關心，杰森還沒來得及搖頭回應，他又急著問：「還是有哪裡不舒服？需要喝水嗎？我去買？」

 

杰森翻了個大白眼，往提姆緊緊蹙起的眉頭屈指一彈。提姆吃痛地低呼了聲，半是埋怨半是疑惑地望著杰森，但看在杰森眼裏，則全是撒嬌。

 

杰森有點後悔怎麼要來公園，而不是他們的公寓，後者的話，他就可以無所顧忌地盡情親吻提姆了，可是，一想到他們的公寓，他便無可避免地想起那浴室，想起那天的血腥的情景，陰影蒙在腦海，使杰森自離開實驗室後便一直掛著的笑容淡了幾分。

 

「對不起。」，杰森以嘴型說著，「很多、很多的事，以及更多的『對不起』。」

 

提姆不認為對方仍是為許多年前的毆打道歉，那剩下來的，就只有他拜託自己處決掉他這事。「我認為應該說的是『謝謝』？」，提姆高高地揚起了一邊眉，把手上已喝空的咖啡杯放在一旁長椅，「如果我不想做某件事，我腦袋會在一秒內生出一千種理由，和一萬種方法來逃避，就連布魯斯都逼不了我，我以為你知道的。」，提姆聳聳肩，「而既然我答應你了，那我也負上了責任……如果你為此道歉，那我是否也該為我答應你而道歉？」

 

「但……」，杰森張了張嘴，緊皺的眉示意他不太同意提姆的說法，然而他還沒想好措辭。

 

「嘿！不要為一些你會願意為我做的事而道歉。」，提姆有點生氣了，語氣硬梆梆的，一邊臉頰微微鼓起，「況且，你還有別的人選嗎？就算有，你認為我會容許我男友把他的命交給別人？我勸你想清楚再說話，杰森先生。」

 

話說到這個份上，杰森也只得閉上嘴巴，投降般舉起雙手。

 

提姆說得沒錯，要是他們的立場對調，杰森他絕對會為對方扣下板機，就算他的心會痛得如被淩遲，就算全世界的人都會因此而指責他是殺人兇手，而杰森不會向其他人解釋原因，也樂於接受因誤會而來的責備，好減輕一點會把他溺死的罪惡感、愧疚感、悲傷、還有其他亂七八糟的狗屎自我厭惡感，最重要的是，他絕不願意把這份罪孽交給別人，這絕對、百分之一百必須由他來背負，否則他會氣死提姆，亦無可避免地怨恨起那個被提姆委託的人，無論那個人是誰。

 

提姆哼了哼，氣消了一半，但嘴角還是向下彎著。

 

「所以……」，杰森試圖把話擠出形狀，然而他努力了幾秒，還是放棄了，紅著臉頰抿上了嘴，把喝了一半的咖啡放到長椅，比雙手飛快地比出一連串手勢。「謝謝。你太好了。我很感激我愛的人是你。我……」，杰森頓了一下才繼續，「很…遺憾……我必須要傷害…你的心。我認為這種事一次就足夠了。未來，我會試著……不去想、或執行一些把自己搞死的方法。」

 

「就算要待在布魯斯的過激保護下？」，提姆挑眉，拿起杰森的咖啡，在對方「提米，這有點噁心了」的目光中喝了一口。

 

杰森放棄追究某小紅鳥光明正大地拿走他咖啡的事，亦懶得問對方為什麼不再買一杯而選擇喝自己的口水。

 

杰森覆上提姆撐在長椅上手，自己的手掌貼著對方手背，他無聲地保證：「我會努力。」

 

提姆定定看著他，藍眼裏浮沉了大量情緒，有深思，有哀傷，有高興，甚至有著探究，像在肯定杰森真的放棄了輕生的念頭，好一會兒過後，才瞇著眼，緩緩掛上一抹隱含瘋狂的笑容說：「我才不要你這種努力，傻子。服從只是我們其中一個選項。」

 

杰森高高揚起一邊眉，一副「願聞其詳」的表情。

 

提姆的笑容逐漸擴大，而杰森相當熟識這笑容，自大、胸有成竹、且打算提出些瘋狂但又「為什麼不？」的建議的表情。「某人現在說不定很焦躁，覺得我們逃走了，而不只是來公園散散步，就算我們乖乖回去並作解釋，他也只會陰沉著臉，然後加強監控措施。既然如此，我們何不讓他的焦躁成真？」

 

杰森瞠大眼望著提姆，幾秒內，各種想法洶湧而出，「這提米壞掉了」、「該死的他真的把小紅鳥帶壞了」、「蝙蝠俠會不會殺掉他？不對啊他就是想他殺掉、不不不他現在想活著了」、「有人說過𧶠關子的紅羅賓十分可惡而且萬分可愛嗎？」、「無論這小混蛋提出什麼要求，我也只能回以一千次的答應，儘管我可能會假裝出一副怒容」，到最後滿腦子都只有「如何在人來人往的公園親吻對方而不被旁人發現」。

 

兩人對視著，從彼此的眼裏發掘到那片無邊無際的自由海洋，蘊藏了一場瘋狂的冒險與無窮的可能，感覺心臟像被注入了一股暖流，流淌到四肢百骸，眉頭鬆開了最後一絲陰霾，唇角綻放了真心真意的快樂而輕鬆的笑容，從雲朵間探頭出的太陽，好奇地打量著這對沉默著擁抱的情侶。

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章結束，吃書地寫出了HE（（（


	7. 結局

7.

 

_ 我的愛永遠都能把你帶回家。 _

 

*

 

萬尺深海下。

 

「我承認，這是個比《小美人魚》更好的故事。」，長著一頭鮮紅頭髮的人魚女孩點了點頭，矜持地表示讚賞，閃閃發光的雙眼洋溢著對陸地的憧憬，「然後呢？他們私奔了嗎？」

 

「噢，很遺憾地，他們並沒有這樣做。」，黑髮的人魚男人搖了搖頭，在女孩失望的嘆息中緩緩解釋，「那個人類不是為了愛便沖昏頭腦的王子殿下，只是個咖啡因中毒的小混蛋，而且是個義無反顧地打擊罪惡、相當了不起的英雄──噓，如果你之後不幸遇見到他本人，千萬別對他這番話，因為他是個自大狂，我們不可以讓他太囂張──所以他無法、也不會抛下……任何東西。他還是個貪心的人，他不懂放手為何物，而他的愛人很喜歡他這點特質。」

 

「聽起來和你差不多？」，女孩晃了晃被對方細心包紮過的魚尾，藍綠色的鱗片上繞著一圈當繃帶用的海草，「你也是會為了拯救別的魚而四處奔游的英雄魚，杰森。」

 

「謝謝你的讚賞，這位高貴又可愛的女士。」，杰森笑著說，裝出一副騎士似的口吻。

 

「接下來呢？他們最後怎麼了？」，女孩問，又在杰森回答前急著求證：「他們會有一個好結局的，對嗎？『永遠幸福快樂地生活在一起』？」

 

「我個人認為，這是一個好結局，然而，『永遠幸福快樂地生活在一起』只是好結局的其中一種，但世事不會經常如此百分百美好，愛情亦然。」，杰森握拳在嘴前，清了清喉嚨，向一臉著急的人魚女孩繼續講述這「如有雷同，肯定是你記錯」的故事，無名指上的鑽石戒指閃爍著和鱗片差不多的虹彩。

 

話說那天，兩人自公園離開，駕車前往碼頭，而提姆發動了「金錢就是超能力」的技能，為他們搞來了一艘遊艇。他們並沒有多作考慮便乘船出海了，腦內沒什麼確切的目的地，但冥冥之中，自有某處蔚藍指引著他們的方向。當他們駛到某處海域時，已是黃昏時分。

 

鬱藍的浪濤不斷翻湧，拍得船隻持續搖晃，夕陽餘暉燃燒在海面，大半的日輪已埋葬進水裏，餘輝依然耀眼，無奈只是拖長了萬物的漆黑影子。坐了在船頭甲板的杰森直面著殘陽，金光在兩潭㶑㶑的藍瞳裏匯聚，像極了旭日掛在海面上，而熱度烤乾了眼角膜上的水分，使這小小的晝夜循環總是經常變更。

 

提姆一聲不發地坐了在杰森旁邊，頭枕在對方的肩上，而杰森也把頭疊在其上，手環過提姆的肩。

 

西墜的日輪漸漸隱沒在海平線，等待下次重回大地的時機；黑暗一點點蔓延擴散，怡人的海風開始摻加了寒意。黑夜要來了，提姆不用看就知道他的手機、或是其他通訊設備正相當繁忙，幸好他早把它們留在駕駛室，無奈他的俗務並不能像這些電子器材般，不管它們就能假裝它們不存在。

 

他有著太多的身份了，而身份總帶來了責任。

 

紫藍的夜空籠罩大海，點點銀光閃綴在其上。杰森藉著星光仔細端詳著愛人的容貌，想要把這將隨年月而改變的臉容烙印到腦中，永久保存，同樣的事，也許知道、亦也許對人魚青春永駐的詛咒並不知情的提姆亦在進行。

 

他們交換了一個綿長的吻，在沉默的滿月的見證下，提姆拿出了一個小小的紅絨盒，在杰森面前打開，眼熟的戒指款式讓杰森高高地揚起了一邊眉。

 

「沒錯，這是你買的那隻……你出事那天揣在皮克裏的那隻婚戒。」，提姆垂下眼，把婚戒取了出來，屈膝跪在杰森旁邊。杰森啞口無言，指了指提姆，又指了指戒指，既想說對方豈敢用他買的戒指向他求婚，又想搶著提姆說出任何話前，趕著說我願意。

 

提姆看著杰森那滿臉的糾結，惡作劇得逞般勾起一邊嘴角，滿是笑意地說：「杰森.托德先生，雖然我對閣下竟然在領取婚戒後整整三個月，都無法鼓起勇氣向我求婚一事感到十分的遺憾、萬分的不齒，但由於我對閣下實在是過於珍愛──」，說著，他把戒指套進了自己的無名指，「所以我答應你的求婚了。」

 

杰森整張臉都通紅起來，放棄解釋及回想那時他在掙扎些什麼，反正都被海水沖得一乾二淨，再提也沒有意義，所以他只是捂著臉，低頭以單手比劃著「我也是，我愛你」的手語。

 

「你也是嗎？那太好了，我還在想我可能無法想出一段讓你滿意的求婚宣言，畢竟有達西先生珠玉在前。」，提姆故意曲解杰森的話，把對方單純的表白當成了答應，從口袋裏拿出了另一個絨盒，打開來拿出另一枚戒指，執起杰森的手，把圓形的誓約套進對方的無名指。

 

其實也不需要再說什麼了，如果杰森不同意的話，完全可以把手在對方握起的瞬間抽走。

 

早說過了，「無論這小混蛋提出什麼要求，我也只能回以一千次的答應」。

 

杰森低頭，虔誠且鄭重地在戒指、和對方的額上烙下一吻，姆指摩挲著提姆泛紅的眼眶，無聲地說：「可是，我希望紅羅賓能繼續在夜空飛翔，我亦不認為，強迫你丟下一切工作是件好事，我知道你無法放下它們。」

 

提姆沉默了好一會兒後，才認真地說：「死亡都不能把我們分開，距離亦不是問題，就算我們天各一方，只要想見對方，都總能再次相遇。」，他頂著杰森懷疑的目光，幾秒後，自暴自棄地坦白：「戒指裝了定位裝置，防水抗壓，管你在北冰洋還是大西洋。」

 

杰森失笑，想著這樣才是提姆的風格，理性優先的他怎會相信緣份，他一直是自行創造機會的人。

 

「我不會摘下來的。」，杰森向提姆許諾，「只有這一枚追蹤器，我允許它留下，可是，這只能是我們之間的遊戲。」

 

「當然了。」，提姆說著，並閉上了眼。

 

杰森內心為提姆過於敏銳的觀察能力嘆息，俯身在提姆眼皮上親了親。

 

當提姆再睜開眼時，杰森已經不在船上了，只有冰冷的月光灑滿人間。

 

「就是這樣了。」，黑髮的人魚拍了下手，示意故事已經說完了。

 

「哇哦。」，人魚女孩驚嘆了一聲，眼裏的憧憬對象，由陸地改變為愛情，「這就是你手上的飾品的由來？」

 

「對……不！我什麼時候說過這是我的故事了，小鬼？」，差點被套到話的杰森急得連拍了好幾下魚尾。

 

女孩翻了個（從杰森身上學來的）白眼，沒好氣地說：「珍珠在海裏很常見，但鑽石則不然。我活了……很長的時間了，也只在你一個手上看到過鑽石婚戒。」

 

杰森紅著臉摸了摸鼻子，點了點頭，不情不願地承認了。

 

「所以你們之後還有見面嗎？會見面的對嗎？」，女孩仍執著於她想聽到的幸福結局，連忙追問著。

 

「想見自然會見到。」，杰森隨口回答，然後在女孩懷疑的目光中嘆氣，道出現實的答案：「只要你的對象超級有錢，又有著英雄背景，同時還有一個能隨手給養子送超高科技的潛水艇的蝙蝠爸爸──是的，只要想見，自然會見到。」

 

說話間，來自潛水艇的照燈射了過來，照亮了杰森寫滿無奈的臉。

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK！故事講完了，又到我最喜歡的廢話時間！
> 
> 這故事其實寫得相當任性，只是好幾幀浮現在我腦海中的美麗畫面，被我強行拿來說事而已，亦因此，這故事相對比較多的景物描寫、超級多的顏色詞語、無敵多的「我覺得這個很漂亮」的不知有沒有華到的華而不實的字眼，所以……其實挺電波的，這故事，我覺得。
> 
> 原本的故事走向是：杰森死了，復活了，請求提姆殺了他－＞提姆殺不死他，蝙蝠俠介入－＞提姆不忍看到杰森被關了起來，在杰森請求偷偷把人放跑－＞最後他把人魚放生到大海，，以一把玫瑰花瓣作告別，鬱藍的海面漂浮著玫紅的花瓣，白色的游艇裏是捂著臉的人類，海裏是胸腔裏空盪盪的人魚－＞對外宣稱杰森已經死於他手，然而兩人每年都會見面，但如同異地戀的情侶十離九散，能跑到結尾的寥寥無幾，在許多許多年後，提姆已步入老年，但杰森仍是青春永駐－＞提姆到了他們相約的地點，在人魚的擁抱裏，安詳而幸福地合上眼，得到了永恆的長眠
> 
> 但寫著寫著，覺得「杰森你要求的東西也太多了吧？提姆這樣太工具人了吧？幹啊這兩人還是男人嗎？娘們唧唧的，給老子勇敢一點行不行？」，總括而言就是太tm ooc了，所以就寫成了這個版本……也許再加上各路人兄一直以願力影響我的雙手，以温柔的話語催眠了我這是個温柔的童話，還有安徒生巨巨泉下有知不願背上是他影響到這把刀出現的鍋，於是合力發功改變了這故事吧？由「整體基調不明亮的故事」，變成了現在高甜版本……可是我寫得很開心，就這樣吧。
> 
> 無論如何，謝謝閱讀到這裡的觀眾們，但願你們喜歡這個故事，亦希望我們能在下個故事再見。
> 
> PS1:章六簡直甜得我都不會寫了，所以卡了好長的時間……你猜猜我寫最順是哪章吧所以（（（  
> PS2:每次打出「愛人」這詞語，我都會打寒顫，對，但為了保持整體文章的腔調，還是用了。（毫無意義的補充  
> PS3:寫他們求婚時，我bgm剛好播到夢中的婚禮，莫名地鼻子就酸了，實在太想、太想讓這兩人幸福了……明明夢中的婚禮並不是什麼快樂的曲子（。

**Author's Note:**

> 你好，我是良辰吉日！  
> 如果您喜歡這作品的話，歡迎你來以下這個網址：  
> [點下5次「like」，讓我得到微薄的收入](https://button.like.co/in/embed/kaz031102/button?referrer=https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847873/chapters/44731207)
> 
> 相關報酬會由[likecoin基金會](https://like.co/)出資，完全不需要閣下付款；只需您點下鏈結，註冊一個Like ID／登入，然後點五下「Like」，就可以贊助我了。  
> 希望閣下能為我花上這一點點時間，亦衷心希望我的故事能為閣下帶來好心情。  
> 謝謝你：）


End file.
